Black Avenger: Rookie Night (Comic 1)
It was a cool crisp autumn night in the heart of Downtown Chicago. Black Avenger a former resident of Chicago now living in a close suburb watched down on the city on a skyscraper. Black Avenger was a man in his mid 30's. When he was born he was a normal kid until he was kidnapped at 8. He was scared and alone and for years he thought he was going to die their. They tested on him making him feel pain few have ever felt at his age. The alterations gave him enhanced sight and dexterity, making him an u,tomato marksman. He grew up their training his body and mind to become a great warrior. When he turned 13 he broke out, and killed everyone in the base. He then went back to school and with great determination worked his way up extremely fast, graduating from high school at 19, and getting his degree in business at 23. He soon got engrossed in business and worked his way up to a high paying job in T.R.I.T.O.N.. Eventually sitting on the side lines wasn't enough for him and at the age of 14 he started the heroes rode. After a long year and months of trial and error he thought he had it down and today was his day. He watched on the edge for any danger, and after a few minutes a police car flew past his building he was on. Black Avenger said to himself “That’s my Que.” Black Avenger jumped off the building plunging into the streets. When he got close to the ground, Black Avenger then shot an arrow grappling up to a building, and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Now he was at a good level to watch and track the police car. It led him to the outskirts of the city where a group of police cars and officers already behind their cars which were barricading a warehouse. Black Avenger was on a nearby seemingly abandon building looking on its current rundown condition. After a few minutes past a voice said “This is Officer Venuer of the Chicago Police Department we have you surrounded Frank and there is nowhere to go. Black Avenger wanted a closer look on this Frank character before anything went wrong and shot a line to the roof of the warehouse and walked over to it. After he made it a piece of the roof on the building he was on broke off and hit the ground. The noise alerted the police and made them believe Frank fired a weapon. They called in the swat which gave Black Avenger less time to get to this Frank. Black Avenger found a hole on the roof of the metal warehouse. He put his hands in a silently bent the weak and rusted metal back. He slid in and then shot an arrow attached to the ceiling. A white man in a mechanic’s uniform was in the warehouse with a lady in front of him and some kids. Black Avenger listened as he got closer slowly and silently. The man standing said “You were supposed to love me Mary… Me! Not that piece of shit of a husband you have. I thought we had something you know. Whenever I saw you, you would give me those looks and I would pass them back and when I come on to you finally and… and we fucked in the closet where me and your hubby work I thought we were going to be forever until you tell me your going to call the cops if I come near you again.” The lady cried and said “You raped me Frankie… What was I supposed to do… huh?! You kept stalking me and persisting me to leave my husband and my kids to join you and I just couldn't handle you and after the rape I didn't feel comfortable around you. Then you kill my husband and now you tie me and my kids up in this warehouse for what… For what Frankie?!” The man then smacked her in the face making her face blush red. Black Avenger then dropped down on the ground and pulled out and arrow to kill the guy, when a bullet went right through his head. Black Avenger then looked up and saw a black figure with a red dot. As the black figure ran away in the night, Black Avenger then went and untied the civilians and showed them the way out. He then picked up the bullet that killed the man and left the way he came in as police officers ran into the warehouse after hearing a gunshot. When he reached the roof he then saw the figure was long gone. He then headed back to his house, as it was getting late. When he got home, he decided to look up none assassins in the area known for using sniper rifles.